Hạ Long Bay (Civ6)
|size = 2 tiles |tile type = Coast |movement = 1 |yield = 1 1 3 |appeal = +2 |defense = +15 |terrain = Coast}} Hạ Long Bay is a 2-tile passable available in Civilization VI with the . Hạ Long Bay appears on tiles. Each wonder tile provides 1 , 3 , and 1 (instead of the normal yields from Coast tiles). Hạ Long Bay increases the of adjacent tiles by +2. Naval units gain +15 Combat Strength when defending on Hạ Long Bay. In Civilization VI: Rise and Fall, discovering Hạ Long Bay grants +1 Era Score, or +3 Score if the player is the first to do so. Strategy Each Hạ Long Bay tile has a yield of 1 , 3 , and 1 . Since Culture is often hard to generate early in the game, incorporating natural wonder tiles can provide a vital head start through the . Like ordinary coast tiles, the yields of Hạ Long Bay's tiles can be increased using certain bonuses. If the wonder tiles are owned by a city with a and , the yield of the tiles will increase by 1 and 2 respectively. The bonus of the city-state also increases the tile yields by 1 , and by a further 1 once the has been reached. Unfortunately, as with all natural wonders, the Hạ Long Bay tiles cannot be developed or improved. Because of this, natural wonders may be more of a hindrance than an asset later in the game - a natural wonder in the heart of a can spoil adjacency bonuses for districts. In general, passable wonder tiles are significantly better than an unimproved tile of any kind, but are often less productive than an ordinary tile with an improvement or a district. Civilopedia entry How many natural formations are featured in the creation myth of a nation? According the Vietnamese legend, it's here that the gods sent jade and jewel-spewing dragons who created the rocky islands dotting the bay and creating a defense against early Chinese invaders. In fact, the name means some variation of 'descending dragons,' or 'dragons descending into the sea.' Hạ Long Bay is the name given to a collection of karst islets, natural limestone formations created after millions of years of erosion, featuring ridges, towers, and caves. To see and explore it today, is to trace a network of around 1600 limestone isles and caves stretching across 120 km of modern Vietnamese coastline. As far back as 16,000 BCE, it was the home to early tribes of fishers, while throughout history, it has stood as a natural bulwark against invaders: in 1288, it would be the site of a Mongol defeat, where Vietnamese General Tran Hung Dao impaled Mongol ships on steel-tipped spikes, stopping their advance. Since 2000, Ha Long Bay has been designated a UNESCO World Heritage Site. Trivia * Hạ Long Bay is the only natural wonder to provide a Combat Strength bonus beyond the normal Strength bonus from its equivalent terrain type. * Hạ Long Bay can always be found in its real-life location on the map, within the borders of the city-state. * The maximum possible yield from each tile of Hạ Long Bay is 1 , 4 , 2 , and 3 . This is possible if the tiles are in a city with a Seaport, if the player is the Suzerain of Auckland, and the game is in the Industrial Era or later. Gallery File:Natural Wonder Hạ Long Bay (Civ6).png|The Hạ Long Bay intro cinematic File:Natural Wonder Ha Long Bay closeup (Civ6).png|Hạ Long Bay, as seen in-game Category:Passable Natural Wonders (Civ6)